The Flame of Hope
by DarkBlacknoid
Summary: Set before the events in Two Towers, Eowyn drowns in her despair, being a prisoner in her own home. Grima is ever watchful and he strangles the truth with lies. But a faint hope comes to her aid. Will it make a difference when it is doomed from the beginn


****

The Shadow That Follows

By DarkBlacknoid and Erisa

Author's Note: This is a Pre-Two Towers setting in Rohan before the Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf arrive. This is also before Grima's agreement with Saruman. I have taken a few liberties, so I suppose this should be considered an alternate universe, but I'm trying to keep it as close to continuity as possible. Enjoy. ^_^

Nothing was working out and it was irritating. Grima Wormtongue thought angrily about his unsuccessful attempts at gaining more power among the royalty of Meduseld. In the years he had been the Advisor to King Theoden, only very few of the treasures that he lusted for had he gained. It was frustrating to still play as the wise voice for the King when he utterly despised him. Grima clenched his pale, clammy fist.  
  
"There must be a way..." he murmured to himself, walking from his chambers. Not that everything he had tried had failed, for if all had he would not be closest to the King's ear. But Theoden was a strong-willed and a confident man and his decisions and ideas were not swayed easily. That was why Grima thought of a different way to gain power. Theodred, the son of the King, listened intensely to Grima's words of 'wisdom and advice' and the Worm filled the boy's head with visions of glory and honor. Theodred trusted Grima because he knew his Father trusted him. Since he was half-successful with Theodred, Grima began to follow after Eomer's footsteps. He would whisper subliminal messages to Theoden's sister-son, trying to seem concerned for the well being of Rohan and it's people, but Eomer was hardened to his lies and trusted him not. Therefore from Eomer, Grima shadowed his sister, Eowyn. She was ever the bright, warm sun startling away the winter's dreary, cold fingers. The flawless daughter of Eomund was Grima's greatest challenge. His weasel eyes ever hunted her and his words would slither about her like snakes sweet-talking their prey. Grima wished for her hand. He would have her.   
  
But ideas were becoming slim and his options running out. His mutterings in the dark to those ears still were not giving out enough results and Grima became weary of the fight. For him to become King of Rohan, Grima needed to make himself look believably loyal to all those of Rohan and especially to Eowyn. Therefore, killing Theoden himself was not an option. He needed help...help from outside Rohan. But where to look? Who would help him with his task? No one in Theoden's court would assist him. The day Grima claimed the Throne of Rohan would be the day all those that sneered at him in the halls of Meduseld would bow pitifully before him and they would vie for a chance to please him. And he would wed Eowyn and all of the treasures of the House of Eorl would be his. But to achieve this end, what must Grima do?   
  
Wormtongue's mind cranked out treacherous thoughts as he came to the Dining Hall of Meduseld. Grima slunk into the room, holding his finely made black cloak tightly about his form. As usual, he took his seat next to Theoden so matters of importance could be discussed. However, his eyes would always betray him as they wandered over to the Lady Eowyn, always haunting her, always lusting for her...  


Eowyn sat down at the dining table, and a plate of food was immediately brought. She smiled in thanks to the servant who brought it to her, whom bowed back and briskly returned to the kitchens to bring out more plates. Eowyn looked down at her dinner, a piece of bread, and some vegetables.  
  
She started cutting her vegetables up, lifting her head to seek out familiar faces with her eyes. There was the king, her dear uncle, and nearby was his advisor, Grima Wormtongue. His eyes were already on her. They were always on her. Penetrating her soul viciously, with lustful hunger. She knew. Oh she knew, and it frightened her. His eyes held hers still, not letting them move away.   
  
Eowyn felt pain come across her being, and she finally broke away. She looked back to her plate and hesitantly began to eat. She felt sick to her stomach, and didn't eat much. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see him watching her. 

Grima was only half listening to the King talk about the strange happenings going on out and around Rohan. The borders of their country were being attacked more often now and it was concerning. But Grima mentally sneered at all the concern. Theoden was far too timid and too cautious. In war, people die, but the King refused to send his men out to die, which caused trouble between he and his son, Theodred. Even Eomer had trouble with Theoden's decisions but he respected them more than Theodred. Grima knew all of them too well. He was most sure that Theoden was afraid to go to war and help Gondor because what fate would befall his loved ones? However, Grima knew that Theoden's approach at the War was most likely folly, he advised the King that it was the best course of action. The more dissension between the King and others, the better, he thought indifferently. Though the one person ever he was unsure of, was Eowyn. Being a woman, Theoden, and her brother rarely listened to her thoughts and opinions. They were foolish to believe that Eowyn could not handle herself. Eowyn was the daughter of Kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan and wonderfully skilled with the blade. He had seen her use it before.   
  
Grima's glance strayed back to Theoden briefly. Weary and old, he looked. Such a pitiful man, Grima thought. Theoden muttered something about Gondor and their strength failing. Grima nodded, eyes wide and foreseeing.   
  
"Rohan is safe, my lord," the Worm croaked. "Saruman, the Wise would not allow us to be seized without proper defense. Do not forget that he watches our borders carefully, remembering us in these dark times...it would be folly to go into open war with Mordor in these days when old alliances mean nothing. Saruman is our only friend and ally in this day." Grima's pale blue eyes crept over to Eowyn again. "Would all be in agreement that the White Wizard would warn us if things proved ill for Rohan?" He stared at Eowyn, wanting an answer from her as well as the others at the table. 

Eowyn tried to pay no attention to Wormtongue's conversations with the King. Her voice was useless in most matters, but she did speak this time. Finishing her bite of food, she cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"Why is your opinion of Saruman so strong? What has he done to protect our people? He sits in his tower doing who knows what. He hasn't ever sent us good tidings or any comfort."  
  
She stood up, glaring at Wormtongue with disgust and hatred. The country had fallen under a subtle shadow since his appearance. No one smiled anymore. Everything was in tense because of this little sniveling coward of a man, if he even deserved to be called a man.  
  
"Why should we even believe that Saruman the White wizard even exists anymore?" She spoke in a low whisper and backed up a little, then turned, leaving the hall quickly. 

After walking through the hall for a few moments, she leaned her back against the wall and slid to the floor, hugging her knees to her. Her eyes closed and her brow tightened. Tears came. Tears of anger and fear. No one passed her, but she could hear the roar of the dining hall, and the chatter of people around the place, bringing her an even greater loneliness to her heart. 

~~~~~~

Grima had flinched not when the spiteful words of his infatuation boxed his ears. In a strange, desirable way, he liked it when the woman berated him. He made a queer smile at Theoden and Eomer.  
  
"She knows little of what goes on outside of Edoras. Little does she realize how much Saruman protects us. The attacks that have been made do not pass the river and nor will they. We're still very secure, my lord." He said, eyeing Eowyn's fleeting waves of golden locks trailing behind her.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Two classically clad Rohirrim soldiers stood in the hallway nearest to the weeping Eowyn. Their spears were held upright and the armor glistening with the waning daylight. They spoke quietly with each other, ever watchful, as was their duty.   
  
"Have you seen him? The stranger that just arrived in town? I've never seen the likes of someone like him ever...I think it's trouble." one asked a shorter man with bulky arms.   
  
"No, but Hama says it should be someone to watch after while he's in town. He's not talked or met with anyone, so we think he's just passing through..." the short man said.  
  
"How can anyone be so sure? Not many like him just 'pass on by', if you get my meaning."  
  
"You and Hama are too paranoid. What could he possibly do? With all the new dangers going on outside of Rohan we're not about to let someone stroll in alone and cause trouble."   
  
"But this kind of man DOESN'T just stroll in...he creeps in..." the tall man shook his head lightly. "I just don't trust someone like this stranger...he could be a spy of the Evil One."  
  
The conversation died down about the stranger that had just arrived in Edoras. It was no ordinary stranger since he arrived in such a hectic time as this. A cloud hung over Edoras as evil things were brewed in distant lands. 

The two soldiers of the Rohirrim muttered softly about the unknown stranger in town not realizing Eowyn was listening to them in the hallway. It was thought that the stranger might be a ranger of Gondor, yet some feared him to be a spy. Either way he was, the stranger wasn't a very welcome visitor in Rohan.   
  
"I just hope Grima is right about this war so we won't have to worry about who comes through our gates." The tall one said when suddenly the Worm was aware of them coming from the Dining Hall.   
  
"Keep your minds focused men. Why should we worry about some wandering ranger from other lands? He's not worth your breath." Grima's blue, beady eyes darted past the soldiers to Eowyn in the hallway. His face showed uneasiness and a little fear of something that did not wish to be revealed to anyone.   
  
Grima turned quickly, trying to keep Eowyn from seeing which direction he headed to. His thoughts still bunched together as he worked on them to form a plan that might give him what his heart desired.   
  
"I must act soon...or I may miss the window of opportunity..." he whispered quietly, slithering down a dimly lit hallway.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  


The Dining Hall was empty of residents. Theodred, heir to the throne of Rohan, sat quietly in his chair staring into the abyss of thought. His mind chewed over the subjects that were discussed during supper and he felt troubled. Troubled by the dangers he felt were coming and troubled by the divided opinions in his house. And he was caught in the middle. He pondered who he should listen to for he had no real opinion of his own about the war except that if it did come, he would ride out and meet it head first with no fear. Theodred, son of Theoden, would become renown to all for his bravery and victories in battle. And not just in Rohan, but in Gondor and Rivendell and most of all...in Mordor, where the Enemy lies.  
  
But if the war would trouble Rohan at all was the real debate that separated his house. His father seemed to side with Grima for the most part. They both believed the war would pass over them mostly. It was true some orc parties had made attacks on a few, small villages in the Eastfold, which indeed were troublesome and worrying, but soldiers had been placed closer to the borders to keep them out. Villages were safe. No more lives would be lost.   
  
On the other side of the argument are his cousins, Eomer, and Eowyn. Theodred looked up to Eomer like an elder brother. He knew how brave and strong he was in battle, riding with the soldiers of the Mark. Then there was Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan. He noticed on several occasions her passion and certainty in her opinions and also she made clear her dislike for Grima. Theodred could not understand her feelings toward the Advisor, for he viewed Grima the wisest. Otherwise he would not be his father's advisor. Theodred had learned many things from Grima, including his confidence in his own strength and he felt, if she would let him, Grima could teach that to Eowyn as well, even if she was a woman.   


Eowyn. She had left in a hurry at dinner. Grima's words of the Wizard upset her. Something else must be bothering her, he thought. Finally, the prince of Rohan stood prideful, trying to keep his confidence in face and stature. He walked from the Dining Hall, heading for Eowyn's room. He was not sure if that was where she had fled, but it was a likely place to find her.   
  
Theodred knocked on the door softly. After a few minutes of silence, he concluded she was not present in her room. Therefore, he went about searching the halls and courts for the White Lady and with every empty room and court came another degree more of worry. Where had she gone?   
  
Now a bit frustrated, Theodred tried asking a few of the night watchmen. The first few he encountered knew not her whereabouts, but soon he got a point in the right direction from two soldiers near the hallway that led to the rear court.   
  
Theodred's heart tightened at the sight. Huddled by the tapestries of the hall, was Eowyn and she appeared to have been crying.   
  
"There you are, Eowyn. I've had a tour of the whole of Meduseld looking for you." The Prince extended his hand so that she may grab hold of it. He hoped his cousin was all right. 

~~~~~~~~~  


__

Eowyn's heart sank in the lonely hall. Damn, she thought, why isn't anyone else wary of Grima? What's wrong with everyone, or what's wrong with me? Either I am blind, or the best of vision in the entire house.  
She hit the wall with her fist... in her mind. Then she saw Wormtongue, coming out of the dining hall a way off. Her eyes grew wide in fear, in case he approached. The last thing she would ever want would to be alone with him. She gave a sigh of relief as he slithered off in the opposite direction. She wished she could do something... he frightened her so much. If only she could hurt him... kill him... have it so that he would be forever out of her nightmares.  
  
Then her mind wandered back to what the guards had been saying. A ranger of Gondor? Who could it be? What was his business here? She vowed to find out more in this matter. Maybe he could help somehow.

~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eowyn's head looked up to behold Theodred standing before her. His hand was reaching for hers, and she took it. She rose up to face him and smiled.  
  
"What is it that you wanted cousin? Are you troubled?" Troubled, bah. He wouldn't be troubled, she thought, no one is troubled but myself. 

Theodred brandished a lopsided grin. Eowyn was a crafty woman at best. But since his mother died, Eowyn had always taken care of him and he knew her just as well as she knew him.   
  
"Only troubled because my cousin bares a heavy heart. Have you not been crying? Or have you been splashing salt water upon your cheeks and let it dry?" His tone of voice and face were knowing. "Come now with me out of the hall and we shall talk."   
  
Theodred led Eowyn out across the hall, past the soldiers, into the main room of Meduseld and out the front doors. The night guards glanced at them but stood quietly at ready for anything that might occur. Theodred liked to come out on the threshold at night and watch the stars and look at the mountains nearby. The wind, like usual, whipped vigorously about them, stirring his blonde hair. And the dim lights of Edoras flickered below them quaintly. He breathed in the cool night air and sat down cozily on the steps and bid Eowyn to join him.   
  
"What troubles you, Eowyn?" He asked simply, only wanting her simple answer. She was his cousin and he admired her strength. 

__

Eowyn noticed the night sky was bright with the moon shining like the sun and the stars adding to the gleam. She felt the refreshing cold all about her, and she felt calmed. Sitting down next to Theodred, Eowyn rested her head in her hands. She was quiet for a few minutes, staring out at the land stretching before her, illuminated by the sky.  
  
"If only everything was always as beautiful as it is under this moon tonight..."She turned to look at him, red eyed from crying and smiled. Her head returned to its regular position and she choked back more tears.  
  
"I feel so alone cousin... I can't explain it to anyone... not even you. You wouldn't understand." She said and Theodred tilted his head, his expression calm and content.   
  
"How can I understand if I do not know what the problem is? You've always listened to my troubles, now it's my turn." He sat back on the cold steps, staring at her with a determined look in his eye. He could be just as stubborn as she was. 

Eowyn looked deep into his eyes. They reflected the brightness of the night sky. Should she tell him? It wouldn't do any good. She knew that he would only tell her that she was being silly and that it wasn't a big deal. That's what everyone had said to her.  
  
Then, to change the subject, she straightened up. Her tears immediately disappeared, and she frowned. "Do you know who this stranger is... this ranger of Gondor?" She hoped he would take that and forget that she had been crying about something totally different. 

The Prince of Rohan narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. What a clever little girl she was, trying to change the subject, he thought amused. He wanted to know what troubled her spirits; but then again, he did not want to push her. It would only make her feel worse being forced to reveal something she did not. She was underestimated enough already and Theodred knew she carried a deep, earth shattering, strength inside her being that only waited for the right moment to burst forth. Therefore, Theodred decided to leave it alone for the time being. Perhaps he might gain a little insight from Grima? The wise man always had a way of explaining things to him he could not understand.   
  
"The Ranger? Hmm, no, I do not know who he is or where he truly comes calling. Personally, I don't think he's a ranger of Gondor...he doesn't look very...how shall I word it..." He paused scanning the stars as if they would hold the answers. "Well, let's just say, to me, he doesn't look very much like...a Man. I would almost say he looks...too fair. Like an elf, yet he's not an elf." Theodred shrugged a little, not sure of what to think. "I've only seen him from afar, however. The men think he's a spy, but so far there has not been any good reason to look into such a suspicion. He has caused no trouble." He glanced over at Eowyn then added, "This stranger is not what troubled you is it?" 

Eowyn ignored his question. Theodred obviously knew the answer to it anyway. Instead, she asked him more questions. "How long has he been here? Do you think you could get him to come here? I'd sort of like to meet him. I'm curious about him." A chill ran down her back. The outdoor temperature had gotten colder. Eowyn folded her arms, rubbing them to warm herself. 

The wind suddenly changed directions and Theodred momentarily looked up. Yes, clouds had come through. That meant rain was on the way. He noticed Eowyn shiver and could not help but shiver himself as the new chilly wind whipped his hair around his face. Theodred squinted his eyes at Eowyn.   
  
"Why so curious about him? For all you know, he could be a worthless wanderer, or worse...a beggar." He thought about that for a moment, then added. "Or perhaps not. He's been here for about a week now and most wanderers don't stay that long. And so far I haven't heard any mention of him being a beggar...but that might not mean anything." A stronger gust of wind fluttered the sober air around them as Eowyn shrugged._._  
  
"Well, I was just curious about him. Do you want to go inside? It's getting cold out here." She stood up and looked towards the big doors that led to a warm interior. The night was still young, but Eowyn felt like she would retire early. She yawned. Theodred stood up with her and eyed her carefully.   
  
"Yes, I suppose we should." He walked forward and opened the doors for Eowyn. "Well, I don't know this stranger personally, but perhaps it was time someone tried to figure out what his business is here. Care to help me think up an excuse to have him invited?" The air inside Meduseld was cool but not as cold as the outside. Looking around the fire-lit hallway, he seemed to catch the fleeing shadow of Grima, but kept it to himself.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea how you could invite him here cousin. Go track him down and bring him in chains, I suppose." She laughed, joking looking at her cousin.He was glancing at something, and she looked in the direction he was. She didn't see anything.  
  
"What is it?" 

"Oh nothing," he said quickly, then responded with a laugh to her idea. "On what charges could we take the man? He's not caused any trouble except to suspicious people like us." Theodred laughed again.

"Well, I only meant it in joking. Why can't you just invite him here for dinner? Say you heard a lot about him and that you were curious. Or I'll go to him myself tomorrow. I don't know... it doesn't really matter anyway." She waved a hand in the air to end the conversation and the inquiries about the strange man. She smiled at Theodred and looked around the hall, trying to think of something to say. Then she saw him. Or at least she thought she saw him, in the shadows. That foul creature. To make sure, she called out to him in a rather bad tempered sort of way.  
  
"Are you there Grima? What are you doing?" She rarely ever called out to him, but she didn't like it when she found him around the place, following her. Eowyn would always find him hiding in darkness, watching her. How disgusting. 

Theodred saw through her smile and followed Lady of Rohan's eyes. He tensed somewhat. She noticed Grima. Every time Eowyn and Grima were in the same room, it seemed to get colder...in more ways then one.   
  
Grima Wormtongue crept from the shadows like a dark spirit and addressed the royalty with a slight bow of his head. His eyes never left Eowyn.   
  
"Why, just wondering the halls...and I could not help but notice that your conversation is the same as much of the guards and servants. This...stranger." He almost sneered. Knowing Eowyn was interested in the ranger bothered him. But perhaps this was a way of getting on her good side? He stepped a bit closer to Eowyn, but subtly so it would not alarm anyone. "I could talk with your Uncle and see what he thinks of inviting this person to Meduseld. It has been some time since we had direct news from the outside. Perhaps he has some fresh stories from Gondor and how the war fairs on that side."  
  
Theodred smiled at this. "That's a good idea. I could help talk to Father too. I think it's time we stopped being so suspicious." Grima nodded with him, but still watched Eowyn. 

Eowyn flinched as Wormtongue crept towards her. She tried to break eye contact with him, but his stare was too overpowering. She felt like she was sinking into them. Her ears barely heard what he was talking about. Something about a ranger? Gondor? But when Theodred spoke, she suddenly felt as if she was awakened, and looked at him.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. A very good idea." No! What had she done? Whatever Wormtongue was talking about, she had given in... probably giving him the wrong idea about her that she was easy to win over like the rest of them. But it wasn't true; she was stronger than that. She quickly ran through her brain, trying to think of what she had just agreed upon. She could hardly remember, trapped by Grima's eyes, of which were still on her. Ranger... Gondor... visiting... ah, she had it. All right then, now she didn't feel like a complete idiot.

  
"Did you enjoy your food tonight?" She attempted to change the subject, speakingmostly to Theodred, concentrating on him, smiling. But she knew that simply ignoring Wormtongue wouldn't really do anything_. _

Grima's blue eyes widened softly, eerily, as Eowyn approved of his idea. He smiled at her, softly, but it always seemed to cause her to shudder. It would be easy to win over Theoden in this matter. If Eowyn wanted to know this man, then he would grant her wish. Who knows...perhaps, this man could be someone he might like to have under his power...  
  
"I shall see to it, right away." The Worm smiled again at Eowyn then excused himself. He passed between them, creeping across the floor in his usual manner. Theodred smiled after him. "Wonderful. This might be fun after all." 


End file.
